


Whatever You Like

by Devils_Little_Angel



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Autoerotic Asphyxiation, Bottom Lance (Voltron), Cock Rings, Consensual Somnophilia, Crying During Sex, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Edgeplay, Galra Keith (Voltron), Idk if its as undertone as i think tho???, M/M, Overstimulation, Rimming, Safewords, Sensory Deprivation, Top Keith (Voltron), its mild tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-08 17:46:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12869778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devils_Little_Angel/pseuds/Devils_Little_Angel
Summary: Saving the universe is hard, tiring work. Lance and Keith are sure feeling the effects of it.Lance may be too tired but Keith is ready to go all night.(Its just smut.)





	Whatever You Like

**Author's Note:**

> I’m just gonna point this out again before you read on. Lance DOES use one of their pre-established safe words in case that’s not for you.
> 
> If you’re cool with that, Read on my friend!!

Keith crawled into bed with a sigh, his hair still damp and slightly dripping from his shower. Lance would be mad in the morning if the pillow was wet, but right now Keith couldn’t find it in himself to care. Wrapping his arms around his boyfriend, he pressed his face into the nape of Lance’s neck, nuzzling into the small baby curls there and inhaling the soft scent of his shampoo. Since they began sharing a bed, Lance had been using his overnight face masks less often, deciding to prioritize spooning over his almost obsessively strict skin routine.

After a few minutes of restless shifting, Keith rolled onto his back and glared at the ceiling. It was useless. He had just finished his nightly sparring session with the gladiator, and yet he still felt keyed up. Normally after a few rounds, his body would get rid of all his excess energy from the day so he could actually settle down in sleep but it seemed that tonight wasn’t one of those nights.

Rolling back over he looked at the tantalizing curve of his boyfriend’s neck. The vulnerability and the _trust_ Lance had in him, well, it had the energy buzzing around inside him starting to shift into a different sort. Leaning forward, he sucked a slow soft hickey onto the skin beneath Lance’s ear, not wanting to wake him. Lance had been seeming overly tired and run thin lately, beneath all the false confidence and bravado, and Keith would hate to have disrupted his sleep just because he was feeling a bit pent up.

Instead he continued pressing gentle kisses down the line of Lance’s throat, stopping to suck another hickey onto the junction of his collar. Lance let out a soft huff, the spot a sensitive one for him, but other than that didn’t stir. Keith paused to make sure Lance hadn’t woken up, the sound making him hide his grin in Lance’s neck, even if no one could see it. This sort of intimacy was refreshing, and left a low warmth curling in his stomach. It had been a while since the two had been able to just enjoy each other, between missions and the stress of emergencies coming up at the most _inconvenient of times_ , they’d mostly spent every moment together trying to make up their sleep debt.

Getting back on task, Keith slipped his hands beneath Lance’s shirt, pushing it up until the material bunched beneath his arms. He brushed a hand feather light over one of Lance’s small nipples, feeling it pebble beneath his ministrations. Feeling his boyfriend give a small shudder, he pulled him closer, grinding against his ass. Keith bit his lip to muffle his groan and the blessed relief of finally getting some pressure on his aching dick, before sliding his hands down the planes of Lance’s stomach before slipping them beneath the waistband of his boxers.

Lance was already half hard and still dead to the world, much to Keith’s delight, thanks to his night mask and headphones, so Keith began to slowly fondle his cock, rubbing the ball of his palm against the head, as the other hand slipped lower to massage his balls. At this point Lance’s breathing had grown heavier, although he showed no signs of waking, and his hips had begun to rock into Keith’s hands with stuttered little thrusts.

Wiggling back, Keith pried himself from Lance, a thin sheen of sweat already starting to make them stick together, and pulled down Lance’s boxers until they tangled around his thighs. Using one hand to knead and grope his boyfriend’s small yet plush ass, he reached up and started digging beneath their pillows in search of the tube of lube they kept on hand. Once his fingers closed around the plastic, he slid down the bed until he was face level with that cute butt, leaning forward to press a kiss into a globe before digging his teeth in slightly.

At this Lance actually made a soft noise, that Keith chose to identify as a whimper, and the other paladin waited to make sure Lance was still asleep before continuing. As he spread his cheeks, part of Keith (his dick) lamented the snail’s pace at which they were moving, but most of him was too consumed with the tension and anticipation to care. Pressing a kiss to Lance’s hole, Keith lubed up his fingers, beginning to lick strips across it. He loved eating Lance out, and Lance loved being eaten out. Even now his legs already started twitching from the pleasure.

Some of Keith’s favorite nights were the ones where he pulled Lance down on top of him and held him there. Let Lance ride his face until he was dripping come, thighs shaking, and so strung out he could do nothing but choke out sobs and hold on. Then when he truly couldn’t take anymore, voice gone and only able to let out quite whines, then and only then would Keith flip them over and fuck him like Lance begged him to.

Sadly this wouldn’t be one of those nights, but tonight had it’s own pleasures in store, and Keith couldn’t wait to get to them.

After a few more minutes of rimming Lance for his own enjoyment, Lance now letting out these little moans more often, Keith finally slipped a finger in him, both of them letting out a sigh as he did, some of the tension leaving them. Keith, at the way Lance’s hole offered no resistance to the intrusion, and Lance, at a itch he didn’t even realize he had finally beginning to be scratched. It really had been a while since they’d done this, and Lance was _tight_ much to Keith’s growing frustration. At this rate, he wouldn’t even last long enough to come inside him.

Slipping in a second finger, Keith reached above their heads into the semi hidden compartment on their wall, digging around through some of the toys they had accumulated while in space (And _apparently_ , some of the toys that they had _brought with them_ ) until he felt out the circular rubber of one of their cockrings. As he pulled it down and put it on, he couldn’t think of a time where he was more thankful for being ambidextrous, (that wasn’t true because there was the scene where Lance had wanted to be a cock warmer, and Keith managed to actually get some work done on his tablet, even as he had his cock down Lance’s throat and three fingers up his ass. He’d gotten him off twice in that one sitting without even touching Lance’s dick, but Keith was a man that lived in the moment ok?).

Groaning quietly at the tight pressure around the base of his dick, he finally began paying attention to what his other hand was doing, noting that at some point he’d worked a third finger in and that Lance had shifted more onto his stomach, arms loosely wrapped around his pillow, as his hips alternated between rolling back into Keith’s fingers and canting them forward to rub against the sheets. Sitting up a bit to make sure that Lance was still asleep, he saw that Lance’s mouth was open, a small smile on his face as a little bit of drool starting to slide down his chin, but didn’t appear to be awake, although he didn’t seem to be sleeping as deeply anymore either.

Gently rolling him over the rest of the way, Keith slid his fingers out before crawling between Lance’s haphazardly spread legs. He grabbed the nearly forgotten bottle of lube, pouring some in his hand, before starting palm his dick, curling in on himself at the hot stab of pleasure that raced through his stomach. For a moment he got lost in the sensation and the visage before him, Lance laid out and vulnerable, and jerked himself off a bit more, trying to take some the edge of being wound so tightly off. It was intoxicating to be so _damn close_ to the edge but unable to come, and the thought itself almost made him fucking come dry, but he held off through sheer force of will and biting his lip so hard it broke beneath his teeth. The metallic taste of blood on his tongue did nothing to calm him down, instead working to get him even hotter, more bothered.

  
Prying his hand off his dick finally, he reached down and lifted Lance’s hips up. He tried to be gentle but things like, soft and slow, were quickly getting lost in the haze of his need to finish.

  
As he began to push in, his body seized up, shudders raking up and down his spine as he gasped for breath. Lance was relaxed but still tight, and he could feel the muscles weakly clutching him and trying to suck him deeper in and _God, he wasn’t strong enough_. With a broken sob, Keith couldn’t stop himself anymore, his hips slamming home with a stutter. He swore a thousand mental apologies, praying Lance would forgive him for being so rough, but all he could say was Lance’s name over again, voice blown out as he moaned. He could see and _feel_ the exact moment Lance woke up, every muscle and his back tensing as though an electric shock went through him, and his ass clenching around Keith _so tight_ there was no way that he could hold himself back.

Keith heaved, gasping desperately for any air, since it all seemed to have left the room as he came. He’d been looking at the room around him but he couldn’t see anything anymore. Past the ringing in his ears, he could hear what sounded like his voice between each breath, although he’d never heard himself sound so _wrecked_ , and even though he knew Lance couldn’t hear him past the music blasting out of his headphones he couldn’t stop the words just pouring out of his mouth.  
“Lance, oh fuck, _oh fuck_. Oh god,, you’re so fucking tight, it feels so good. I can’t-“

* * *

 

Lance choked on a gasp as he woke up, everything felt so good but he was so disoriented- he couldn’t figure out what was going on. Where was he? He pushed himself up but he couldn’t see or hear anything past the R&B his headphones(?) were playing and his chest was heaving. He felt strung tight, but his muscles had no strength. His tongue was probably hanging out as he panted for air but he couldn’t focus long or hard enough to care.

Finally, he was able to recognize the overwhelming sensation for what it was, he was stuffed full, and it made him think back to the discussion he and Keith had had months ago, about possibly doing something while Lance was asleep, but he’d thought that Keith had forgotten. Obviously not.

He was grateful for this brief respite that allowed him to collect himself though, because it didn’t last long. In what could’ve been a minute, but felt infinities longer, he felt a weight lay across his back, furnace hot, and a hint of claws beginning to prick into his thighs with their bruising grip. Soon enough, a heavy fast pace started up again, and his boyfriend’s cock was slamming into him in all the right ways. He couldn’t hear the sounds he was making but he was certain they were absolutely _filthy_. He had no way of taking stock of himself outside of his own mind, but he certainly _felt_ debauched as his arms finally gave up their brief stint in supporting him and he collapsed into their pillows, moans being punched out of him. He didn’t know if anyone was watching; he didn’t know _anything_ about the situation and it was driving him **mad**.

Suddenly a hand was tangling into his hair, yanking his head back and dislodging his headphones. He could hear everything now, and it was _loud_. The wet squelching, the slap of skin against skin, the heavy breathing, _God, his own voice_. Lance hadn’t realized with his headphones on, but he was practically wailing with each thrust. Tears prickled at his eyes, he _definitely_ could be heard from the hall, and poor Hunk who he shared a wall with would probably be woken up, but he couldn’t control the sounds pouring out of him, all he could do was send up a mental apology and pray that Hunk wouldn’t judge.

At the feel of teeth scraping down the back of his neck and across his spine, Lance shuddered and desperately scrambled for something to hold on to, to ground himself with, tangling his hands in the sheets, and when those teeth finally clamped down on a bit of skin, he tried his damndest to muffle his scream, burying his face into the pillow and even bit through the fabric. He couldn’t breathe but that was just fine, great even, made everything all the more intoxicating until he couldn’t think straight, not that he ever could in bed with Keith.

Keith was whining into his ear, mouthing wordless prayers into his hair. A hand came up to rub his side comfortingly as Keith pressed constellation kisses across the splattering of freckles that covered Lance’s shoulders. “Lance, babe... o-oh fuck, baby. You sound so good, _you feel so fucking good.”_ Lance felt like his tongue was too big for his mouth, he couldn’t speak past it, not that he wanted to, far too focused on listening to Keith say everything he wanted to hear. It was looking to be one of _those_ nights, and Lance couldn’t bring himself to complain when it felt so good. He reached behind himself, tangling a hand in that messy mullet that he hated (Read: Loved) so much, and when Keith leaned back onto his haunches, Lance followed.

Keith was no longer jack rabbiting into him, hunting desperately and messily for his own climax, and instead settling for a slow grind into Lance, shoving impossibly deep. Lance let out a low moan as Keith worked at another series of bruises across his neck. He would be a mess come morning but right then he didn’t care. “Can you feel me, baby boy? I’m so deep inside you right now, you’re holding me so tight- fuck...” Lance was frantic, nodding along thoughtlessly as Keith’s hand began to slide down from where it’d been playing with one of Lance’s nipples, until it rested over his pelvis, where he could already feel himself through Lance’s skinny little waist.

When he actually pressed down, Lance’s vision went white, his entire body shaking apart as his mind blanked. It was too much, everything was too hot, the music too loud, Keith felt too big, his skin was tingling with sensory overload and he hadn’t even noticed the tears falling across his face until he tasted the salt on his lips. Keith’s hands on him were two scalding points of contact, and when he came back to himself, he gasped for breath, only to choke on a sob when he noticed that _he still hadn’t come yet_. He opened his eyes, unaware that he had shut them, but when all he was met with was all consuming darkness, he panicked, frantically tapping Keith’s thigh until he could whisper out a broken “G-ga-ardyloo... Keith, Keith— g-gardyloo.. please—“

Keith immediately came to a halt, letting go of him and giving him some silence and room to breathe, concern marring his features. After Lance had gotten his breathing more under control, Keith whispered, “I’m going to touch you now if that’s alright?...” and when Lance nodded his assent, he reached forward to wipe away his tears, sliding the sleeping mask off as he did. He began gently rubbing Lance’s shoulders while Lance let his eyes readjust. Once he felt that Lance wasn’t as tense, he spoke again, “Babe?.. You ok there?”

Lance nodded, rasping out a soft “Yeah” before seeming to think better of it, shaking his head, “..actually, n-no, but I will be— I just... I just n-needed a minute. It was t-too much.” Keith nodded his understanding, and Lance shot him a smile, “I di-idn’t expect that to be so _int-tense_.” Keith snorted into his shoulder before giving him a serious look.

“We can stop if you want to.”

“Are you crazy?? That was some of the best sex we’ve had in _months_ , Mullet.” Lance looked affronted, before it quickly turned into something more sheepish, “...but uh, could we maybe turn around? I— I want to see you when I come..”

Keith gave him one of those soft starshine smiles, morphing into a devilish smirk as Lance finished talking.

_“Of course.”_

**Author's Note:**

> So if the ending seems sudden its because there was supposed to be another scene afterword, but I don’t know if I’ll ever get to writing that.... I do like where it kind of found it’s ending though. I guess you’ll have to fill in the blanks on what they do for the rest of the night ;) I will say that they definitely sleep through the entirety of the next mornings activities, and don’t leave the room at all bar food and/or an emergency! 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
